And We Were Home
by baerritosandtears
Summary: Regina was exiled after the curse on Storybrooke was broken. But what if she learns she's not as alone as she thought she was? What if a mistake during the curse leads to a new chance for the former queen to have everything she ever wanted. Everything was going well until she gets a desperate call from Emma Swan. She returns home but will she stay? (season 2 au. Evil Charming!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is a new story! This idea came to mind and it wouldn't leave so I wrote it down. So I hope you guys like it. As always review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. I'm just playing around with them.**

Being exiled had to be one of the hardest decisions she had to make. But she would make it again if she was given the same option. Exile or death and she had chosen life. Merely for the possibility of her getting the chance to come back. For her to come back to Storybrooke to see her son.

Gods, her son.

Regina Mills sniffed softly as she rest back into the slightly uncomfortable couch in the too small apartment that she had found herself in the grand city of Boston. For it to be so many people Regina had never felt so alone. She wanted to be back home in her mansion. She wanted to wake up from this and realize that these last few months had only been just a dream. That the curse never broke, that Emma Swan never strolled into town that her son..that her son still loved her. Of course that wasn't going to happen and Regina was still wrapping her mind around. Along with another bout of news that hit her only a few weeks after she had left town. Sighing softly she dropped her hand down to the swell of her five month pregnant belly and started to rub gently. Finding out that was pregnant had scared the living daylights out of Regina. She had always assumed that she couldn't get pregnant and the father of this child..the father..well she didn't have to worry about the father because she was never going to see him again and that was something she was grateful for. It had been a foolish thing for her to do, her quest for revenge and a moment of lust had clouded her mind and she made a decision that fateful day. But she wouldn't regret it. No. That would mean that she regretted or had any ill thoughts towards this child growing inside of her and she didn't. She couldn't.

She would raise this child on her own and love it as much as she could. This baby, this beautiful unborn child, was Regina's chance to start over. It was her chance to love and be loved in this strange new land without magic. She had a job now, a baker's assistant at the local bakery, and she had her apartment and she had this baby. She also had her over the phone therapy conversations with Archie, something those back in town didn't know about but she knew she needed them and there wasn't a therapist here in this land she could talk to without fear of getting locked up in some sort of establishment. She had so much going for her but she couldn't help but feel lonely and stuck. She wasn't meant to be in this strange land. She enjoyed it but she wasn't meant to stay here. She should be home with her son but she couldn't be and it made her chest ache whenever she thought about him.

So she tried her best not to think about him. She went about her life day by day. Reading books about her pregnancy, working at the bakery, getting odd little trinkets for her unborn child. She was going to make this strange land work for her and her baby. Whenever she felt her mind slipping into memories of a place she could never go again, a child she would never see she would close her eyes and place a hand on her belly. She could do this. She would do this. She didn't have a choice.

~~Storybrooke~~

Emma Swan couldn't do this. She was tired, cranky and not at all happy. She was the Savior to the town full of fairytale characters. She was now a single mother to a troubled boy and she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Who seemed to be one argument away from splitting up. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. She thought her son finding her and then finding her parents meant that things would start looking up for her. She had a family now and yet she felt so alone. Alone and overworked.

Everyone one in this town wanted her to fix their problems. The curse had broken a few months ago and after the town decided to kick the former Mayor/Evil Queen over the townline everything seemed fine. But then..then people started to complain. The town was falling apart. People wanted to go back home to Fairytale land while others wanted to cross the townline and explore the world and then there were the people who just loved to complain. 'Why can't I open a sword shop?' 'My dog is missing! I bet the Evil Queen had something to do it!' 'Pay for a parking fine? Do you have any idea who I am!?' It gave Emma a headache.

But that wasn't the worse of her problems. Her family, god how weird is that, was causing her the most issues. Her parents started to fight soon after Regina had been banished across the townline. Either it was something small like Mary Margaret and David disagreeing about something that came to the town or something about their cursed personalities. It just never seemed to end for them. So Emma moved Henry and herself into another apartment. Henry had been upset about it but they managed well enough.

At first.

It only took about three weeks for Henry to realize that having all his dreams and wishes come true wasn't something he actually wanted. Not at the price of losing his mom. Emma knew that Regina being kicked out would bother him eventually but she hadn't expected him to react to it the way he did.

The kid just shut down. It started off with smart remarks about Emma not knowing the right to make his school lunch or his favorite meal or anything about him really. Then it turned into him ignoring her altogether and then his grandparents. He spent more time at the mansion in his own room than outside playing with friends. He had pictures of his adoptive mother at his bedside and Emma was sure that he cried himself to sleep at night. And Emma had no idea what to do about and she hated herself for it. She hated that her son was hurting and she hated that the one thing,person, that could make him feel better wasn't in this town anymore.

She had to do something and fast. She couldn't go on like this. She couldn't let her son go on like and she sure as hell wasn't going to let the town go on like this. It was these thoughts that forced her to take the next step in her plan. She didn't give a damn what the town thought about her plan or even her parents for that matter.

She was going to bring Regina back home. Henry needed her and Emma would do anything for her son, even if it meant bringing the Evil Queen back to the town that forced her out in the first place. Emma was sure that Regina held some sort of ill will towards the town, especially her family, and she could only hope that Regina would agree to come back for Henry. But first she had to find the woman. Good thing she was a bit of a pro at finding those who wished to remain hidden. She just hoped that after finding Regina she could convince the woman to come back to Storybrooke.

To come back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty here is the next chapter! Emma and Regina chat and then Emma, Snow and David chat. As always enjoy and please review. Getting reviews really let me know if people actually care about what's going on and if I should continue on with the story. So please leave something.**

 **Oh and I addressed people who reviewed the previous chapter at the bottom so if you want to read that go ahead if not that's totally cool.**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

Emma stared down at the phone number she had managed to get from a friend of a friend. She still had plenty of connections from her bond hunting days, which she was grateful for, and she had managed to get a friend to look into finding Regina. It took nearly two weeks but her friend came through. She had the information that she needed and now..now she just had to gain the courage to go through with this. She knew that her son needed his mother back and she knew, well she hoped, that Regina could come back if she heard just how bad Henry was getting. Even though she was sure that Regina would come back she was still frightened of what would happen if she did. Would she stay? What would happen with the three of them after Henry got the mom he seemed to want even more than he wanted her? It hurt to think that she wasn't enough for Henry but she understood. Regina had raised him for 10 years and Emma only showed up a few months ago. She was clueless when it came to most things but she was trying her best to do right by him. And if doing right meant calling his adoptive mother and getting her to come back to town than that was what she was going to do.

With her mind made up she grabbed her phone and dialed the number she had been staring at for the last ten minutes. With shaky fingers she held her phone close to her ear as she waited for Regina to answer the phone. Please let her answer the phone. Was the mantra that she repeated over and over again until she heard the all too familiar voice of the former mayor saying hello.

"Hey. Regina. It's me Emma.."

The other side of the line went silent for a few moments before Regina said. "How did you get my number, ? Is Henry okay?" the urgency coming to her tone as she thought about her son.

Emma took in a slow breath. It was obvious that Regina still cared about Henry. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard afterall. "I had a friend of mine look into you and before you get angry it was for Henry. He...he isn't doing good. I mean he's not sick or anything like that but he really misses you and he's acting out and I don't know how to help him. He won't let me help him and I'm really worried about him, Regina."

Regina remained silent for a few moments before she sighed. " . I was exiled. I can't just return because you can't handle your son." It hurt to say but she had to. She wanted to return so badly but she knew that she couldn't.

"Can't handle my son?" Emma hissed as she clutched the phone tightly. "He is our son and Regina I can't do this. He's not talking to me. He tries to hide it but he holds your picture at night and I know that the cries. He's doing horrible in school and my parents aren't helping. They keep fighting and this town is driving me crazy. I can't..I just.." she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair to calm her hair. "I'm drowning here, Regina. Please. We need you.."

The other line remained silent for nearly a minute before Regina sighed. "Even if I do come back what is stopping your lovely parents from kicking me right back out again? What is stopping the town from throwing me right over the townline." Her hand moving down to her stomach as she thought about it. If the town found out that she was pregnant and just who she was pregnant by she was sure that she would not be welcomed back. The nagging thought of them trying to take this child from her had her clutching her belly gently and shaking her head at the mere thought.

"I won't let them. And like I said my parents are too busy fighting than to notice anything. I don't even think they noticed we moved out until Ruby said something.." Emma said with a frown.

"Fighting? Your parents? What on earth are they fighting about?" Regina asked curiously, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"Mary Margaret feels like David is holding back. David is struggling with all of this. He thought they were going to return to the Enchanted Forest after the curse. I'm sure there is something else but he won't talk about it. They just seem different." Emma replied with a frown as she grabbed a donut out of the box Ruby had left her. "Are you going to come? Henry really needs you, Regina.."

Regina sighed softly as she gently rubbed at her stomach. Her head was still reeling at hearing that David and Mary Margaret were fighting. A small part of her had to wonder what that meant for her if she returned to the town. Would David put the pieces together? Would he care? How would Mary Margaret react to it? She sighed once again before she replied. "I'll come. I will not be staying though. I have a life going for me know and I'm not going to stay in that town only for them to kick me out when I so much as breath wrong."

"What if Henry wants you to stay?" Emma asked softly. She was glad that Regina was going to come back but she was worried what would happen after she left again. How would Henry react?

"We both know that what Henry wants isn't going to stop a lynch mob, Sheriff. And before you say that I'm being dramatic you don't know those people like I do, ."

Emma wasn't going to argue with her about this now. Not when she could quickly change her mind and hang up the phone. "Fine. Okay, when are you coming?"

"I need to talk to my boss and ask for the days off. I'll come Friday and stay the weekend. Leave Monday or Tuesday." Regina said softly. She knew her boss would give her the days off, the older woman always wanted Regina to rest anyway.

"Boss you have a job? That's cool. What are you doing?"

"I work at a bakery." Regina looked at the clock at her side. "I would love to continue this engaging conversation but I have a doctor's appointment to go to, . I'll call you Friday when I am close to the townline."

"Doctor's appointment? Regina are you o-" But the other line discounted. Emma rolled her eyes and placed her phone down on the desk. The other woman was still the same Regina and it made Emma smile. She was actually going to come back. She was going to help Henry. Now she just had to explain this to her parents.

~*~ Charming Apartment ~*~

Emma could faintly hear the all too familiar voices of her parents even as she walked down the hall. She knew they had to be arguing about something once again and it made her roll her eyes. She wanted to turn around and go back to the station but she couldn't. She had to let them know that Regina was going to be in town for a few days. So she walked to the door and hesitated a few seconds before she knocked loudly enough for them to hear her over their own raised voices. She waited as patiently as she could for a few moments and before she got the chance to knock again the door was opening and her mother was before her.

The woman's usually pale face was flushed red and her kind eyes were darkened with what had to be anger. But the moment she saw Emma all that vanished and she smiled brightly at her daughter. "Oh Emma!" She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Emma quickly, feeling the other woman tense before relaxing always made Snow's stomach ache. But she didn't let go until Emma did. "Come in." She stepped back and ushered for Emma to follow her into the apartment.

Emma did as she was told and she walked further into of the apartment that she use to call home. She noticed her father standing in the kitchen area. He's shoulders were tense and his face was flushed and Emma knew that he was struggling to calm down from whatever him and Mary Margaret had been arguing about. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell them about this but she didn't have any other choice. If she didn't do it now she wouldn't come back here to do it later and she didn't want them to be ambushed by the people of the town when they noticed that Regina was back.

David looked up from the cup he was holding tightly in his grasp when he noticed his daughter and he offered her a smile. "Hey, Emma. How are you?" he could feel the tension in the air between of all of them and he hoped that Emma didn't notice it but he knew that she did. He's daughter was smart like that.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Tell you something actually.." Emma said as she wrung her hands out in front of her. Why was she so nervous? Maybe because she knew this was upset them and she didn't want this to be the tipping point on the already rocky relationship that they all shared.

Mary Margaret's eyes went wide as the worst possible conclusion came to mind. "You aren't leaving are you, Emma?" Her bottom lip trembling at the mere thought of her daughter leaving. First this fighting with David came about and now her daughter? She wouldn't be able to stand it if Emma left. It would be like her whole world crashed down around her.

David came from around the counter to stand at his wife's side. Just because they were having a rough time of things didn't mean that he could stand seeing her look so devastated. "Emma.."

Emma's green eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. "Oh no. No guys don't worry about that I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I mean we just found each other after all." Sure, she had thought about leaving this place a couple times but she knew the one thing holding her back was the fact she actually had her parents. Yes, things were rocky between them all right now but she was sure, she hoped, that they would be able to work through all of this.

The couple breathed a sigh of relief at hearing their daughter wasn't skipping town. Mary Margaret was the first to ask. "Then what's wrong?"

"It's Henry. I'm sure you guys noticed how he's been acting. I mean it's getting bad and I don't know what to do for him. So I had a friend try to find Regina for me.." she paused when she heard her mother grasp. "And my friend found Regina's number and I called her. She's coming here Friday to help Henry. I'm hoping that seeing her again will get the kid to snap out of whatever this funk he is in.."

"Emma. She's been exiled. You shouldn't have called her back here." Mary Margaret said with a frown on her face. She slowly shook her head as she thought about her former step-mother coming back to town. "She has no right to come here after what she's done to all of us. She cursed us to this town and you call her back? Emma, how could you?" She glanced to see if David would back her up on this but he was just standing there with an odd expression on his face. Frowning she looked away from him and to their daughter. "She can't come back.."

Emma was outright frowning as she looked to her mother. "I don't care about the stupid exile that she was forced into. Henry needs her. The kid isn't sleeping or talking to me anymore and he's just..he's a shell of his former self and I don't want him to slip away from me. I don't want anything to happen to him and if that means calling back the woman that raised him. The mother that he really needs right now then so be it."

"Emma! You are his mother. I'm sure whatever he needs you can give him." The dark haired woman exclaimed stubbornly.

"I can't! Don't you see that. I've only been his mother for a couple of months. Regina has been that kid's mother since he was a couple of months old. She's done everything for him and knows everything about him and I only know what he's told me. I don't know how to soothe him after a nightmare or how he likes his soup when he's sick. I've never had parents. I don't know what the hell I'm doing! I'm not going to screw Henry up anymore and if that means getting Regina here to fix him then so bit! She's coming and I'm not telling her to leave until Henry is better. I didn't come here for you guys permission or advice. I just came here to tell you that she'll be here."

With that Emma stormed out of the apartment and the door slamming loudly behind her. Her chest was heaving as she stormed down the stairs and outside to her car. She was doing what was best for her son and if her parents didn't understand that then that was their problem.

 **Guest that left a review about this not being a swanqueen story just wanted to let you know that I actually have on in the works that I plan on publishing once I finish another one of my stories! Snow's love interest is something I'm actually unsure of at the moment. Any ideas?**

 **Apples26- You didn't miss it. I haven't said who the father is but this is an EvilCharming story sooooo -wink wink-**

 **Ella/hevelinchris- thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for kind reviews for the previous chapter! I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as you enjoyed the others. As always leave a review and tell me what you guys are thinking about everything so far!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. Just borrowing them.**

Regina never thought that she would be returning to Storybrooke at the invitation of Emma Swan. But here she was getting ready for her trip back to the town. Home. She was getting the chance to see her son again. God, how she missed him and from the desperation in Emma's voice her son missed her just as much. That thought alone made her ignore the growing fear inside of her chest. She was headed back to the town that had thrown her out on her ass. She knew for a fact that she wasn't going to be welcomed back with welcomed arms, especially when everyone realized that she was pregnant with a certain someone's child.

Her hand moved down to the baby bump and she rubbed gently. "Don't worry, little one. Mama is going to keep you safe." She was not going to let anything to herself nor her unborn child. With that thought she went back to packing her bags for her long weekend. She had already spoken to her boss and her doctor too. Both women had approved of her trip to Maine, Her boss had seemed rather ecstatic to hear that Regina was finally taking some time off and was actually going to visit family. Regina knows that the older woman worried about her when she worked late and with how often she was working. So, she was finally going to give the kind older woman what she seemed to desire.

Soon enough she had her bags packed and were settled by the door. So the former mayor curled up in bed and let the thoughts of seeing her son once again lull her into a nice deep rest.

~ Next Day ~

Regina had woken early in the morning to start her drive back to Maine. She loaded up on healthy snacks and water which was of course gone by time she made it into the state. She was now hungry but she wasn't going to stop. Not until she got to Storybrooke. She'd worry about food once she got there. She was too close to the townline to go back and feed herself. She was too close to her son.

She had called Emma when she was 10 minutes away from the town and now that she was here at the line and the blonde was a no show. Sighing, Regina waited as patiently as she could for the other woman's car to come into her sights. About five minutes later she heard the sound of the familiar yellow death trap and then she saw the yellow bug coming into view. She sat there for only a few moments before she was crossing the townline. She felt the punch of her magic returning to her system and she gripped the steering wheel tightly as she whispered. "Well then.."

Regina followed Emma back to town and tried her best to shove away the growing feeling of panic inside of her. She was going to see her son again. She was most likely going to see the father of her child again. Both thoughts scared the living hell out of her. Especially seeing him again. But she would suffer through it for her son. She would do anything for Henry.

They eventually came to a stop in front of the apartment buildings. Emma getting out of the car first and then Regina getting out of her own. The brunette smoothed down her long black coat in hopes of covering her growing baby bump. She was ready for Emma to know that she was pregnant. Not just yet.

"I'm really glad that you came, Regina." Emma said as she got closer to Regina. She took in the woman standing before her and she could swear that there was something different about her. Her hair was a bit longer and she seemed different. Emma wasn't sure what it was though. "You look good. I mean nice. I mean..uhm New York seems to be agreeing with you."

Regina couldn't help the smirk that came to her face as she listened to the blonde ramble. Shaking her head slightly she replied. "Thank you. And of course I came. My son needed me." She glanced towards the apartment before she looked back to Emma. "We have a bit of time before Henry gets out of school correct?"

Emma nibbled her bottom lip gently at that and she slowly shook her head. "Yeah about that. He kinda got suspended for a few days. So the kid is upstairs in my apartment with Ruby. I didn't want to leave him alone. Not with the way he's acting."

Regina's eyes went wide at hearing that her once straight A/perfect attendance child had gotten suspended. She frowned as she replied. "Well, let's get upstairs then."

"What about your things?" The blonde sheriff asked. She wasn't even sure where Regina was staying. The mayoral home was empty but she wasn't sure if Regina wanted to go back there.

Regina shook her head as she looked towards her car "They can wait. I'd rather see Henry now." she needed to make sure that he was okay. Hearing that he had gotten suspended from school made her heart hurt. Her little prince was acting out and she wanted, needed to help him.

"Right. Alright let's go." Emma went to the door and held it open for Regina so they could both walk the the two flights of stairs to get to Emma's apartment. Once she got to the door at the end of the hallway she got her keys out with trembling hands. She was nervous about this. She hadn't told Henry that she managed to find Regina and had asked the woman to come back. She wasn't sure how he would react and she could only hope that it was a good reaction. Soon the door was opened and the moms were stepping inside of the apartment.

Regina eyed the place that her son now called home. It was a decent size and it was quite obvious that it was well lived in though she noticed a box or two that wasn't fully unpacked yet. She wondered when Emma moved into this place. She'd have to ask that later. Right now she needed to focus on her son.

"Hey, Kid? Can you come here for a second?" Emma said as she placed her key on the hook by the door before closing it behind him. She could hear Ruby in the kitchen so she assumed that was Henry was. When she didn't get a reply she sighed softly and called. "Henry. For real I need you to come here.."

"What do you want?!" Henry called from his spot in the kitchen. He was playing around with the french fries and ketchup that Ruby had gotten from him. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't in the mood to talk to Emma. He's done enough talking yesterday after he got suspended from school.

Regina couldn't believe for a second that the angry voice that called back to Emma was her son. Not the little boy she raised. Without even taking the time to think she called out. "Henry Daniel Mills. That is not how you speak to your mother."

Henry froze for only a few seconds at hearing the voice of the woman he was sure that he would never see again. Dropping his fry to his plate he scooted out of his chair quickly and stepped out of the kitchen and stared at the newest additions to the house. Emma and his mother. His mom was here. She was actually here. "M-mom.." he breathed out. Tears welled in his eyes and then he was rushing quickly to his mother.

Regina's eyes roamed over her son as he came into view and she whispered. "Henry." she noticed that he was coming for and she shifted slightly so the impact of his body against her own wouldn't include the baby bump hidden under her chest. "Oh Henry." she breathed out as she hugged her son tight.

"You came back! Mom you're here. I missed you so much, mommy. I missed you. Please don't leave again." Henry cried against his mother's chest as he held her tightly.

Regina felt tears well in her eyes as she slowly sank down to the ground so she could cradle her son close. "Shh shh it's okay, little prince. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here." her voice muffled against his head just as his tears were muffled up against her coat.

Emma went silently to the kitchen doorway where Ruby stood. That was the most emotion she had seen out f that kid for weeks now. It hurt her heart to see him this upset but she was sure now more than ever that this is what he needed.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Ruby asked softly as she tilted her head to look away from the emotional reunion between mother and son.

Emma tore her eyes away from her son and his adoptive mother and she replied. "More than sure."

 **MayP- Nope I'm not planning on posting a chapter pre month. The last month was just really busy for me school wise. I'm hoping that I can post more than once a month.**

 **Dakota1979- I totally plan for Emma and Regina on being moms. They gotta co-parent Henry together and I love their relationship.**

 **As for the suggestions for Snow's new love interest I'm pretty sure I figured that out. I hope you guys like who I pick for her!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond sorry about the long wait! My laptop charger went to shit and I had most of this chapter saved on my laptop and didn't want to start over so I waited until I got my new charger. Thankfully I have it now! I hope you guys enjoy this Regal Believer centric chapter!**

 **As always read and tell me what you guys think. Ask questions and express concerns! Or just leave a kind message.**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

Regina wasn't sure how long she sat there on the ground of Emma's apartment with her son resting against her. He cried against her coat and she soothed him the best she could as she too cried against the crown of his head. She could feel her legs cramping which meant that her body was not liking the fact that she was crouched down like this. She rubbed Henry's back and she whispered. "Sweetheart, can you move over to the couch?"

Henry sniffed softly and clung tightly to his mother before he looked towards the best he could with his head resting on her chest and she nods her head. "M'kay." He carefully got up from here he was rested and he stood up and shuffled over to the couch. He noticed that Emma and Ruby weren't in the living room and that he could hear faint talkin in the kitchen. Good. He wanted time alone with his mother. Seeing her like this had opened up something inside of him and he craved her touch, needed her to just hold him like she use to do when he was little.

Regina watched as her son stood up and she carefully got up and smoothed down her coat. She knew that she needed to take it off soon but she didn't want to show Henry her pregnant belly, not yet. She needed to take care of him first before she dropped this bombshell on him. Soon she was joining him on the couch. She opened her arms to him, her heart beating quickly in her chest, and let out a soft breath as he curled up on his side and let his upper body rest on her lap. Her fingers immediately went to his hair so they could run through his straight locks.

The young boy got himself comfortable where he was settled and sighed happily as he felt his mother's fingers running through his hair just like she use to do when he was younger. He closed his eyes and whispered. "I missed you so much, mom. I'm glad you came back. I thought...I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Regina tsked lightly at his words and she whispered. "And I missed you too, Henry." she rubbed her thumb against his forehead before she sighed and cradled him close. "Emma called me because of your behavior.." she knew that she had to bring it up eventually and figured that know had to be the best time.

A pout came to the boy's face and he replied. "You didn't come because you missed me?" His voice soft and almost timid.

"Oh Henry. Of course I missed you. I missed you every single day we were apart but I couldn't do anything about. I was banished, sweetheart, that means that I can't or couldn't come back. I'm sure everyone in this town is going to have a field day when they realize that I'm back now." Regina replied with a soft frown on her face.

Henry rolled his eyes and he replied. "No one banishes anyone anymore. It's against the law or I think it is. I want you to come back. Who cares what the town says. I miss you. Everything is just wrong now."

Regina was silent for a few moments before she said. "I don't think I can stay for good, Henry. People think that I should be punished for my actions and they are correct. I did terrible things. Terrible crimes that I need to answer to. If that means I am banished then that is what it has to be."

Henry sat up quickly and glared at his mom with tear filled eyes. "Well, that's stupid! You did those things forever ago! You could do community service or or...or something else. You belong here in Storybrooke. You belong here with me!"

Regina was a bit startled at her son's wild exclamation and she blinked back tears as she drew him back into her arms and she whispered. "Henry. If I could stay here with you then I would. I'd never leave again but I have to answer to the crimes I committed. I understand that now." Which she truly did. She's been talking to her therapist, though the woman didn't know the truth behind her fears and anger, and she understood that she was at fault for things that she always blamed on others. And then there were some things that weren't her fault. Some things that she couldn't control. The fact she was exiled and taken away from her son was one of them. Sighing she pressed a soft kiss to his head. "If I can stay then I will and if I can't then we can talk with Emma. Perhaps you can come visit me sometime in the city. I'm sure you'd like that."

Henry was frowning the entire time his mother spoke and it only faltered at the mention that she could stay. Before he started to pout once again. He looked up to his mother as he said. "And if I want to stay with you? Go to the city with you?" his voice trembling as he stared at his mother.

Regina's eyes went wide. He actually wanted to stay with her. He missed her that much. She couldn't believe it. She cupped his cheek and she swallowed the surge of selfishness that tried to fight its way to the forefront of her mind. "You can't. Your home is here, Henry. Emma and your grandparents and everyone else is here."

"But you aren't mom." Henry whispered as tears slid down his cheeks. "And I miss you. I hate not seeing you in the morning. I hate it when you aren't here to tuck me in at night or read my comics with me."

"Oh Henry." She whispers as she leans in and kisses his forehead once more. "And I miss you, my sweet prince." She wrapped her arms back around him and holds her little prince close.

Henry sank back into his mother and clung to her as he cried. He soon tired himself out and he fell asleep against her familiar body.

Regina realized after a bit that he was asleep and she sighed as she kissed his head gently and she moved him so he was resting better. She ran her fingers through his hair gently and hummed softly to her little prince. She wasn't sure if she was going to be allowed to stay in town but she would try her best to do what she could because she hated seeing her son like this. And if that meant she had to deal with the people in this town. If she had to deal with her unborn child's father than that was something that she was just going to have to do. Her free hand went down to her covered bump and she stroked it gently. "It's going to be okay." She closed her eyes and went back to stroking her son's head as her own eyes fluttered close and sleep overtook her.

~some time later~

Regina jolted awake as she felt a poke at her side. Her eyes scanned the now darkened room and she realized that she was still at Emma's house and that Henry was the one that poked her. She offered her son a small smile as she said. "Seems like we both fell asleep."

Henry laughed softly at that and he nods at his mother. "I woke up 10 minutes ago. Emma went to get dinner. I decided to wake you up since you don't look comfortable and you still have your coat on. Aren't you hot?"

The brunette sat up at the mention of being uncomfortable and she could already feel the pain in her lower back and her neck. "Uncomfortable indeed." She stood up slowly and she started taking off her coat. She was hanging it up on the coat rack when she heard her son gasp. She whirled around to look at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" That's when she remembered the big, rather big, secret that she had yet to share with him yet. The one that she wanted to ease him into.

"You're pregnant?" Henry said with wide eyes as he stared at the baby bump.

"Henry. I was going to tell you but I just had to wait for the right time. I just didn't want to spring it on you while you were so upset earlier and n-"

Henry cut his mom off with a laugh and he shook his head as he rushed over to her. His hands moving to rest on her belly and he looked up to her with a bright smile. "I'm going to be a big brother? This is so cool! Am I gonna have a little sister or a little brother? I always wanted a little brother."

Regina's eyes went wide at his response. She hadn't expected this. Hell, she had already prepared the soothing speech she was going to give him but her son seemed to be full of surprises today. "I'm not sure what I'm having just yet. I haven't had that appointment. And I think I'm just going to let it be a surprise."

Henry's eyes went wide at that. "Surprise? No way you hate surprises."

Regina laughed at his response and she replied. "Some surprises are good." Sure, she wanted to know if she was having a boy or a girl but she was actually considering not finding out until later. She would love to have a son or a daughter. She would love this child no matter the gender so what was the point? "Don't you think?"

"Don't you think what?" Emma asked as she walked back into the apartment. She stood there in the doorway with the door wide open. Her parents and Ruby behind her. "Holy shit. Regina! You're pregnant!?"

David's eyes went wide as he stepped further into the apartment to see for himself. He looked from the baby bump and then to Regina's eyes and he knew. He knew by the way she refused to look him in the eye. Oh god.

Henry could tell that things were going to get tense fast so he opened his arms wide and exclaimed. "I'm going to be a big brother! Surprise!"

 **Next Chapter: Regna and David talk. Well, argue really.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. We have some more Regal Believer with a dash of the Charmings. As always read, enjoy and leave a review!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

After Henry's exclamation it was silent in the apartment. Henry stood in front of his mother in what Emma considered to be protective which she could understand because the tension in this room was getting to the point of becoming ridiculous. She decided that she would be the one to end this so she moved forward and stood in the middle of her living room. "Alright. Ruby if you are coming in then you should come in and shut the door behind you."

Ruby looked around the room, her eyes linger on Snow, before she nods her head. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She moved forward so that she was at her best friend's side and she waited for someone to say something. Maybe she should have left. But that meant leaving her best friend and her husband alone with the Evil Queen. Sure, she had been here earlier when Regina and Henry had their heart warming reunion but she knew Regina. She knew what she was capable of. And she wanted to know more about this pregnancy.

Regina crossed her arms under her chest when she realized that no one was going to say anything. "Well, I'm sure you are both here to ensure that I know my time is limited in this town or are you here to send me right across the line again?" Her tone dry and her tone uninterested as she tried her best to keep her focus on Snow and the man standing at her side. If she looked at him she wasn't entirely sure what would happen and she wasn't ready to find out.

Snow managed to tear her eyes away from the bump Regina had on display and she focused on the woman herself. "Neither. We are merely here to say hello." Which was only partially true. "Emma told us why you are here and though you are breaking the terms of the banishment we understand." Which was once again partially true. She didn't understand why Emma needed to bring Regina in to handle her son. But she could see that Emma was struggling and if this helped then it helped. She had been worried that Regina would try to pull something in an act of revenge but seeing that the woman was pregnant those thoughts seemed to fade. Now she was left with nothing but questions.

"My broke the terms of the stupid banishment for me. I don't want her to leave again." Henry said as he stepped back and placed his hand on his mother's. "I want her to stay here with me."

"Henry. You know how I feel about you using the word stupid." Regina said with a small frown on her face. She had raised her son to use better words than something as trivial as stupid. She didn't look away to she got his apology. Once she did she looked back to Snow White and she replied. "I understand."

"Mom! You can't leave again. You only just got here. I don't want you to leave. If you leave then you won't come back and I won't be able to see my little sister. That's not fair." Henry exclaimed as he whirled around to face her. Tears already clouding his eyes.

"Oh Henry." Regina whispered softly. She gently grasped his cheeks with her palms and she wiped away his tears with her thumbs. "I'm not leaving right this minute. We need to take things day by day. I was banished for my crimes and I understand that. It's like we discussed earlier,my sweet prince."

Henry calmed a bit as his mother spoke and he slowly nods his head as he whispered. "Okay." He sniffed softly and stepped back and wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

Regina kissed the top of his head and stepped back as he did. "How about you go wash up for dinner?" She knew that the other probably wanted to discuss this and if things got heated she didn't want her son to be around for any of it. She saw the look in his eyes and she offered him a sweet smile. "Go on, Henry. I'll be here and we can eat together. Maybe we can catch up with your comics after dinner and before you go to bed?"

"Really? That'd be awesome. I got the new Captain America and the older ones you missed. I'll go wash up for dinner and grab them." He turned on his feet and rushed through the house.

"Walk Henry." Regina called. She smiled lightly as his feet slowed against the hardwood floor of the apartment. She turned away from where her son had went and looked at the others who were staring at her. "What?"

"You read comics with him?" Emma asked with a slightly raised brow. "And you like them..?"

Regina's lips parted and she went to deny the fact but instead she replied. "Yes. I realized it was something he enjoyed. At first I read them first to make sure they were appropriate and then it became a bedtime ritual and now there are certain comics we read together." She found it surprising that Emma hadn't known this. Had Henry not asked the blonde to read comics with her? Or was that just a thing between her and Henry? That thought had her smiling slightly. That smile faded when she remembered that there were other people in the room with them. She had to deal with the Charmings and their pet wolf before she could enjoy this night with her son. "How long are you going to give me in town before I'm to be thrown out?"

Snow glanced at her husband and waited for him to say something but he didn't. He still had this odd look on his face so instead she turned her attention back to Regina. "It's something we'll have to figure out. It's obvious that Henry wants you here and you seem...different.."

"Pregnant you mean?" Regina replied with a raised brow. "So you believe that I'm less likely to hurt someone because of my current state. And what will happen after I give birth? You toss me across the line once more or do you think I'll be tame enough to stay because of a newborn..?"

Snow's jaw clenched for a few seconds before she took in a breath to calm herself. "You were banished because of your crimes, Regina. You spent time away from the town and you seem better. Less..hostile in a way." That was something that Snow was sure about. If she looked at the woman long enough, which she had, she could swear she could see bits of that woman that had saved her from the horse. "So I think we should a sort of a probation period. You return and we see how things go. Then we go from there."

Regina was silent as she listened to the princess. She couldn't help but scoff at the mention of her being less hostile since she supposed that was true. Therapy did work wonders for her. The talk of a probation was more than she thought she would have gotten so she was a bit surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll have to talk to the others but I'm sure that we'll all come to an agreement that it would be appropriate."

Regina snorted at that and she replied. "I remember a good portion of your counsel was ready to have me executed.." her tone going soft just in case Henry was near. "And now you think they'll be okay with me coming back to town only a few months of being sent away? I don't think even you'll be able to sell that, princess. I'm surprised the lynch mob hasn't already shown up when they heard that I was going to be here in town.

"You're pregnant, Regina.." It was the first thing that David said since he came inside the apartment and had seen the woman standing there. "They wouldn't hurt you. I..we wouldn't let them hurt you."

Regina's whole body tensed as David said her name but she kept her face passive and her face emotionless. "Ah so because I'm pregnant you assume these people will suddenly see me in a whole new light? That I'll be no longer considered dangerous? I'd be surprised if they aren't for kicking me out of town in fear of me having child that had my magic." Or her worst fear. Them taking her child away from her. It made her stomach clench and her hand moving protectively to her belly. "I'm staying here until I'm sure my son is alright. I don't care how long that takes and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about it. If there are any problems, threats to me or my children then I'll handle it" She saw the look Emma tossed her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, . I've learned from my therapist the actually talking about issues is better than lashing out."

"You've been seeing a therapist.." Emma said with a raised brow. She hadn't expected that. She had expected a lot of things today. It was only seven in the evening and she was already ready for bed.

Regina realized that she had let that slip and she cursed herself before she replied. "Yes. Now if the questions are over I'd like to spend more time with my son before dinner." She tossed them a look before she turned on her heels and started walking down the hall.

"And the father..?" David called. He cleared his throat before he continued. "Will we have to worry about the father of the child coming to the town looking for you?"

Regina turned on her feet and she stared David down for a few seconds. "The father of my child is none of your concern. But no. You don't have to worry about the father. I'm raising my child alone.."

David's jaw clenched for only a few seconds but Emma noticed it and just as everyone noticed the tension now in the room. "I see."

"Glad we are on the same page." Regina said before she was turning once again and heading down the hall.

Henry stepped out his room then and smiled at his mom. "I have the comics. I'm going to set them up in the living room. I don't think my bed would be very comfortable for you." His eyes wandered to her belly before he looked back to her with a smile. "Is that alright?"

"That's perfect. I'm going to use the restroom and then I'll meet you in the front okay?" After getting his nod Regina moved further down the hall and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her and holding the breath that she had been holding. David knew that child was his. She could tell by the way he looked at her. Knowing this made her stomach clench and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Would he try to take her baby away from? How would everyone react? Oh god how would Henry react to hearing this. She groaned softly and let her head rest against the sink. She was scared out of mind but she had to hope that nothing would happen to herself and most importantly to her child.

 **I know I promised a talk for this chapter but it turned into more of a David in shock kinda thing. But the next chapter shall be a bit more Evil Charming centric! And we'll find out how the other people in town shall react to Regina being back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Sorry for the late update. I was at a convention this past weekend and I had to prepare for that for the last few weeks. But I'm back and here's the next chapter! As always I hope that everyone enjoys. As always enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think!**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters. Just playing with them.**

The first night back in Storybrooke was an awkward one for Regina. Awkward but also quite happy. She was back with her son. Thankfully Snow and David left after Regina had retreated to the bathroom, Regina assumed that Emma convinced them to leave which she was quite grateful for, and Emma left Henry and Regina alone for the most part. Though they did sit down for a semi-awkward dinner together.

Henry noted the awkwardness so he did his best to fix it. He spoke to his mom and even included Emma in the conversation too. He wanted to know all about his mom's life outside of Storybrooke. The apartment that she had now, the job at the bakery and of course her pregnancy. He was most curious about her pregnancy. He couldn't wait until he became a big brother.

"Can I name the baby? Or maybe give her a middle name if you want the honors of the first?" The boy asked with a mouth full of chicken.

Regina made a face and tapped him on the noise. "No talking with your mouth full, little prince." She waited until he swallowed his food before she gave him a nod of approval before she spoke. "I'm curious to the names you come up with but I'm not even sure if I'm having a boy or a girl yet, Henry. But any names you offer I'll consider."

"Sweet! I'm sure that you're having a girl. I'm going to have a baby sister." Henry just felt it in her gut. He tapped his fork against his plate before he said. "I like the names Natasha and Wanda and Diana and Barbara and Raven and Mary Jane.."

Regina's face scrunched up as all those names rang a bell. She laughed as she shook her head. "Henry I am not naming the baby after comic book characters. Nice try, little prince. Now finish up your food. It's nearing bedtime. We can watch a movie together. How does that sound?"

Emma was silent as Regina and their son spoke. She was glad that Regina was here. She hadn't seen Henry his happy in so long but she couldn't help but feel the small twinges of jealousy that settled in her belly. Henry was happy because of Regina. He was acting like this because of Regina. And she hated the fact that she was feeling jealous because of this. Regina was Henry's mother. She had raised him for years so of course she knew what to do to make him happy. All she could do was sit back and learn from the pro.

"That sounds awesome! Emma hasn't seen Harry Potter. Can you believe that? We should watch the first one." Henry had noticed the almost sad look on Emma's face and though he wanted to spend time with his adoptive mother alone he didn't want to make Emma feel bad. He figured that he's done enough of that these last few months.

Regina blinked at the suggestion but she took it in stride as she nods her head. "I can't believe it. Seems like we are going to start a Harry Potter marathon while I'm here."

Henry cheered and didn't even give Emma a chance to respond before he finished his food and milk in lightning speed. He then put his dishes in the sink and dashed off to his bedroom to get the Harry Potter boxset he had gotten for his last birthday.

Regina watched him go with a smile on her face before she looked back to Emma. She noticed the look on the blonde's face and she raised a brow. "Are you alright, ."

"Just call me Emma. And I'm alright. Well, I will be. Let's finish eating and start this Harry Potter marathon. If this movie is boring don't blame me for snoring too loudly." Emma said with a smirk.

"We shall see about that."

The next few hours was spent with the trio resting on the couch. Henry between his moms with his head resting on Regina's shoulder. All of them, including Emma, was engrossed in the movie. Henry wound up falling asleep before the movie ended with his head resting on his mother's shoulder.

Regina pressed pause on the movie as the credits started to roll. That was when she heard the sniffle. She looked towards Emma and realized that the woman was crying. She sat there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before she cleared her throat. "Are you alright, ?"

"Peachy. I'll get the kid to bed and then you get you settled in my bed. Before you protest I'm not going to put a pregnant woman on my couch. Trust me. I know the importance of having good back support when you're sleeping. This kid had my back aching all the time." Emma said as she an her fingers through Henry's hair. She glanced towards Regina as she slowly got Henry up and walking on his feet, though it was a stumble since he was sleeping. "You were right.."

"About?"

"'I liked the movie."

Regina grins at that and merely nods her head as she watches the blonde and their son travel back towards his bedroom. She rested back against the couch and closed her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was back in Storybrooke. That was settled on Emma's Swan couch and that her son, her precious son, wanted her around. He wanted her. That thought alone kept the smile on her face even when she was settling into bed and sleeping in the unfamiliar room.

~*~ Next Morning ~*~

The next morning was actually better than the previous night. Emma and Regina seemed to be much more in the swing of things and Henry was just glad that his mother was here and that he hadn't been dreaming. After realizing that there wasn't anything to eat for breakfast they mutually decided that heading to Granny' would be best.

It was nerve wrecking for Regina but she knew that she wasn't going to stay cooped up in Emma's apartment for the rest of her time there. People knew that she was here and they would eventually find out that she was pregnant. She knew all this to be true but it didn't stop her from being nervous about her being out like this.

Henry could sense his mother's nerves and he grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "After Granny's we can go and read some more comics and then watch the next Harry Potter movie. Emma needs to catch up. " He looked towards his blonde mother with a smile before he turned his attention to opening the door to the diner so his moms could go through first.

Regina walked into the diner and it was nearly comical with how silent it got as everyone stared at her. She kept her head held high and waited for Henry and Emma to come to her side before she moved towards the back of the diner and sat down. She could still feel others watching her but they were at least talking amongst themselves now. Likely talking about her but she could handle that.

Ruby came to take their orders after a few moments and then dashed away to put their orders in and to bring them their drinks.

Henry was babbling away to his mother, telling her about his dream last night, when the door opened and his grandparents walked in. "Hey guys!" he waved towards them before he even considered the fact that his mom didn't want to spend her morning with them.

Regina tensed as David and Snow White sat down near them but she held her tongue and merely offered them a nod before she focused her attention on her son.

Emma could feel the tension around them so she decided to be the mediator. She held the conversation with her parents and let Regina talk with Henry. This plan worked out quite well. That was until Ruby came with their food and Snow White turned her attention to Regina.

"So, Regina, how far along are you?" She asked curiously as she glanced towards her stomach before looking towards her former step-mother.

Regina's jaw clenched tightly and she knew that telling them just how far along she was would raise suspicion about when she fell pregnant and just who the father of her child was. But she couldn't ignore the question nor could she lie about it. "I'm nearing my 20 week so five months."

Snow nods at this and she offered her a kind smile. "Do you have any idea of the gender or do you want to be surprised?"

"She's having a girl." Henry declared around his fork full of waffles. He noticed the glare from his mom and he quickly chewed the food in his mouth before he swallowed and said. "I mean I think she's having a girl. I want her to. How cool would it be to have a baby sister?"

"Henry is correct. I am unsure of the gender of the baby. I want to be surprised." Regina replied after the few moments of silence. She glanced towards David when she noticed he was looking for her. She knew that he knew this child she was carrying was his and she hoped to god that he didn't say anything. If it wasn't obvious from how she acted last night then it should be obvious at hearing just how far along she was. But perhaps he was truly as clueless as she pictured him. Maybe he didn't realize it?

David noticed that Regina had caught him staring and he quickly cleared his throat. "What do you plan on doing? I mean with the child? Are you going to come back here to Storybrooke or go back to wherever you were before..?" He asked as he studied her. She was carrying his child. Regina was carrying his child. She didn't have to tell him. He just knew it and he didn't know what to do with this information. Would she had ever told him if she never returned here? No. He knew for a fact that she never would have and pissed him off. She was the reason why he didn't get to raise Emma and now she was going to take another child away from him. But there wasn't anything he could do about it..right?

Regina's lips pursed at his question and she glanced towards her son before she looked back to David. "I plan on raising my child in a safe environment. He or she is going to be cared for and loved and if that means going back to my apartment or staying here for my son then that's what I am going to do."

"And the father? He doesn't get a say in any of this?" He was asking the question from last night and he knew that was skating on thin ice. Not only with Regina but with his wife and Emma as well. He knew that they would start to became curious if he kept asking about Regina's pregnancy. But he had to! She was carrying his kid.

The former queen's jaw clenched once again and she rested her hand on her belly as she looked towards David. "The father is not going to be in the picture." She looked towards Henry and offered him a smile "Dear, could you get me a glass of water?"

"Of course mom." He jumped up from his spot and went to the counter to ask for a glass of ice water for his mother. He knew that his mother wanted to say something that she didn't want him to hear. He wasn't stupid but he actually didn't mind it.

Once Regina was sure that Henry was out of earshot she turned back to the adults. "Since you can't seem to wrap your minds around this let me explain it better for you. The father of my child is not nor will he ever be in the picture. What happened between us was a mistake. I don't regret it because it gave me this." her hand falling to her stomach which she rubbed before she continued. "And while I regret the process I will not regret the outcome. I will also not tolerate any more questions about the father." her eyes darting towards David as if she was daring him to speak up about anything. When he didn't say anything she continued. "I hope I made myself clear.."

"Crystal." Was his dry reply before he pushed away from table. "I need to get to work." he pecked his wife's head, more of an afterthought than anything, before he waved to Emma and then he was out of the door.

Regina didn't relax until he was out of her sight. She turned her attention away from the door just in time to notice the puzzled yet thoughtful look on Emma's face. She knew that she had to be careful or Emma would figure all this out and that would lead to a can of worms she did not want open.

Thankfully Henry came back before anyone could say anything else. "I got your water, mom." he passed the glass to her as he sat down. He noticed that his grandfather was gone. "Aw where's grandpa?"

"He had to leave for work. Somewhere I should be going to." Snow said with a little smile on her face. She waved goodbye to everyone, her eyes lingering on Regina, before she too left out the front door.

Regina sunk back into her chair after she was gone and she glanced towards Emma and then to Henry. "I think it's time for us to get out of here."

"More Harry Potter?" Emma asked with an almost hopeful tone.

"More Harry Potter." Regina agreed with a small smile on her face. Those movies always managed to take her mind off of everything and after the breakfast she just had she needed to focus on someone else's issues and not her own. Even if it was just for a few hours.

"Let's go!"

 **Next Chapter shall have some more Regal Believer and also some Snowing as too. Just to give us some more insight on how their relationship has changed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and favorites on the previous one. You guys are awesome! So, as always, read and enjoy and of course tell me what you guys are thinking!**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters.**

The next two days were like magic for Regina. She was back in Storybrooke and she was spending time with her son. Her son actually wanted to spend time with her. They were enjoying one another's company like they used to do before he pulled away from her. They read more comics and watched movies together and they talked. Actually spoke to one another. She learned more about how he was feeling about everything and he in returned learned more about how his mother spent her time since she had left the town.

They were currently settled together on Emma's couch as they watched The Avengers, again. Emma had left for work a few hours ago so the two were currently alone together. She had her arm around her son's shoulder and his head was resting against her chest. She had seen this movie so many times but she would continue to watch it because it made him happy and anything that made her son happy made her happy. Especially when he was happy with her. It had been a few days since she arrived back in town and she still couldn't believe that he wanted her with him. She knew that she had to speak to him about his behavior and try to right the wrongs they had but right now she could settle with watching the Hulk throttle some aliens with her son.

Henry giggled happily at the movie and he tilted his head to look at his mother. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?" Regina said as she tore her eyes away from Thor. God, that man was attractive.

Henry nibbled his bottom lip gently as his hand went down to rest on the baby bump. He still couldn't believe that his mom was going to have a baby. That he was going to have a little sister or brother though he was sure that he was going to have a baby sister. He wasn't entirely sure about the whole baby making process but he knew that it had to be a man involved in it. And that was where he was confused. His mom had only ever been with Graham. Was he the baby's dad? That hurt a lot to think about and also pretty confusing. "I know you said that the baby's dad isn't in the picture and stuff. I was wondering why..?"

Regina's breath caught in her throat and she tried her best to gather her thoughts so she could explain this to him in the best way. She knew that she couldn't tell him the truth but she also didn't want to lie to him. She had to find a place in between that wouldn't bite her in the ass in the future if the truth ever got out. With a soft sigh she lifted her hand up to rest on his head and she slowly started to run her fingers through his dark brown locks. "The father and I aren't exactly close and I doubt that we will ever be. I want to raise this little one without the drama that the father could bring to the table. I want to give her OR him the best chance possible at being happy and if that means keeping the baby away from something that could potentially hurt them then that what I am going to do. But it's also for me. I don't get along with the father and I don't need that stress in my life."

"Then why did you two make a baby together?" Henry asked with confusion clear on his face as he looked to his mother.

"That wasn't exactly planned." Regina replied with a tilted head. She had given Henry the basics of the talk when he asked about his own father. The hadn't gone over well since it also included the whole adoption talk too. She didn't give him the whole sex talk nor had she said the 'when two people love each other' thing she had read about and witnessed on those family television shows. She gave him the basic facts since she wasn't sure, and she still isn't, if Henry was ready for more than that.

"Oh.." Henry said with a little nod of his head. "Hmm. If the baby's father could cause you stress or make things harder for you and my baby sister then I understand why you wouldn't want him around. It sucks for the baby not having a dad but I didn't have one and I'm alright. Besides the baby is going to have you and me so she is going to be just fine. Right mom?"

Regina couldn't help the bright smile that came to her face as she replied. "Right, my little prince."

~*~*~ Sheriff Station ~*~*~

David sat at his desk staring at his computer screen. Emma had left after getting a call about Pongo being loose in the park. Again. And since David handled it last time it was his daughter's time to do it. His daughter. His eyes drifted to the picture of the two of them that rested on his desk. His mind couldn't help but drift to the fact that he was going to possibly have another daughter in a matter of months. With Regina. Groaning softly as his hands came up to rest on his forehead as he leaned forward and let his elbows reside on his desk. He knew that this wasn't his fault. That he was cursed when they had sex all those months ago and that he shouldn't feel guilty about it. That he shouldn't care.

But he did care. And he did feel guilty because he thought about that night more times than he could admit. He remembered eating the lasagna Regina had made and drinking the wine she had poured. He remembered that dress and how it hugged her curves and god. He remembered taking that dress off getting the chance to see the skin and curves and undergarments under that blasted dress. He couldn't help but think about it sometimes and he knew that it was bad. He knew that Mary Margaret could tell that something was wrong with him. That something was wrong with them. But how do you tell your wife, your True Love, that you slept with their long time enemy during the curse? That he got her pregnant.

You don't. He thought to himself as he shook his head and glared a bit. He couldn't tell Mary Margaret.

But he couldn't just let Regina carry his child and then give birth to said child and then not include him in the child's life. It wasn't fair. Regina had already taken away his chance to raise Emma and now she was going to take away his chance with this baby as well. He couldn't let her do it. But he didn't really have a choice. It wasn't like they were friends. People would question him if he got too involved with Regina and her child, their child, but he just couldn't do nothing.

"Damn it." He exclaimed as he swiped at the files that rested on his desk. He watched with a brief moment of satisfaction as the paper's fell to the floor only to groan a few seconds later when he realized that he would have to pick those up. Sighing he dropped down to the floor and started gathering the papers.

Mary Margaret was silent as she walked into the station. She had a lot on her mind and not a single of them were good thoughts. She was struggling. She had always assumed that once the curse broke everything would go back to normal. But that just wasn't the case. Emma was an adult that didn't need her like Mary Margaret had hoped. But that was okay because they were still pretty close. Unlike her and David. She wasn't sure what was going on him, with them, but she was going to figure it out. Every since the curse broke the two of them had been a bit estranged. They fought, something they never did, and went long periods of time without speaking to one another. She knew that something was different with him and with their relationship but she couldn't figure it out. She loved David more than anything and she was going to make it work.

It was the only choice there was.

She didn't notice him on the floor right away but when she did she walked over and knelt down to her knees so she could help him gather the papers up. "Are you alright?"

David froze when someone knelt down beside him but he relaxed when he noticed that it was his wife he relaxed and continued picking up the papers. "I'm fine." His tone a bit clipped. Once all the papers were picked up he straightened up and placed the papers down on his desk before he offered Mary Margaret his hand.

The dark haired woman took the offered hand and once she was straightened up she placed the papers down on the desk. She looked to him silently for a few seconds. She could see that something was bothering him. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to her. They use to tell each other everything and now..now this _thing_ was between them. It was horrible since she had no idea what the thing was. "David.." She started as she leaned up against the desk. "What's happened to us?"

David opened his mouth to reply but he promptly closed it because he didn't know what to say. He truly didn't know. He ran his fingers through his blond locks slowly before he sighed softly and said. "I don't know, Mary Margaret. I really don't know." But he kinda did know. Well, he knew about the small portion that was slowly growing bigger and bigger each passing day. But then again they were having troubles before he even knew that Regina was pregnant with his child. His child. He held in another groan as she sunk down into his chair.

"If we don't know how are we going to fix it?"

David bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that he wasn't sure if they would be able to fix it. Because he did. Didn't he? He loved Mary Margaret with his whole heart but maybe..maybe that love just wasn't enough.

"I don't know, Snow. I don't know."

 **Next chapter we get a convo between Regina and David!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Thanks to all those that reviewed on the previous chapter. You guys are awesome! Sorry this one took a bit longer. I was kinda stuck on the David and Regina interaction. But it's finished and I hope you guys like it. As always enjoy and maybe leave a review to tell me what you guys are thinking so far?**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

It was the next day of doing nothing but hanging around Emma's apartment that made Regina decide that she couldn't do it anymore. She missed her own home, her bedroom and gods her bed. She also felt just a bit bad that Emma was taking the couch while Regina took the blonde woman's bed. She brought up going home to stay instead and had to reassure Henry that she meant the mansion and not her place back in Boston. After making sure that Henry was okay with all of this she had to speak with Emma and discuss how they were going to work out this arrangement. Regina didn't want to take Henry from Emma and Emma didn't want to keep Henry from his mother, especially when he just got her back. The custody arrangement was still a work in process but it was decided that Henry would go with Regina this weekend and would come back to Emma's on Monday after school, his suspension would be over by then. Henry was okay with it and his mother's were okay with it.

It would work for now and would continue to hopefully work until they finally worked everything out.

But that would be thought about later. Now, Regina was focused on unpacking Henry's things in his bedroom and listening as her son told her about the latest book that he was reading. They had arrived at the mansion about an hour ago and decided to unpack some of the things that Henry brought back home before they had some shopping. They needed food and Regina surely needed more maternity clothes since she hadn't packed that much in the first place.

Henry paused in his storytelling and said. "Hey mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Regina said from where she was settled on his bed so she could sit down and fold his clothes.

"Instead of picking something from Granny's could we make something for lunch? Like grilled cheese or something like that?" He knew that his mother wasn't comfortable with eating at Granny's since people were still looking at her weird, he was surprised that she had even agreed to go shopping after they unpacked some of his things.

Regina looked up from a pair of pants she was folding with a look of surprise on her face. "Really? I thought you wanted a cheeseburger and those cheese fries she makes?"

"Naw. I can get those anytime. I'd like to make something with you in the kitchen like we used to do." Henry said with a little smile on his face. "Is that alright?"

A loving smile came to her face as she nods her head. "It's more than alright."

After that they worked together and once Regina decided that it was they were finished they gathered their jackets and left to get the shopping done. It went just as she suspected it to go. People stared and whispered at the grocery store and she did her best to ignore them. She was back in town and she was pregnant so she understood why the townspeople were in such a tizzy. As long as they didn't bother her or her son she was alright with whatever they said about he behind her back. She could handle it. With a full cart of food that would fill the fridge the mayor and child duo paid for their things and then went to the car to load everything up. It was there that she decided that her hunger was more profound and that shopping for clothes would have to wait for another day. So they retired home. It was there that they got their visitor.

Henry was standing up on his stool and putting away the canned food when there was a knock at the door. Regina frowned from where she was at the fridge but she let the frown fade when she realized that Henry was looking to her. "Stay here, sweetheart, I'll go see who it is. You finish up the canned food. Organize it the way I like it?"

"Gotcha." He offered a fake before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Regina chuckled softly as she turned and went to the front door. She knew that Emma was still at work and would have sent have sent a text saying that she was on her way over. So it wasn't Emma and she hoped to god it wasn't David. She did not want to deal with him. She had said her piece and he would just have to deal with it. As she got to the door and looked through the peephole she heaved a heavy sigh. Of course it was David. Putting on a calm mask she opened the door but made no move to invite him. "Is there something you need, shepard?"

David stared down the other woman but he couldn't help but glance to her belly. The belly where their child, his child, was growing, and he knew that the reason for him being here was the right one. "I'm here to discuss this. The baby." he gestured towards her stomach.

"Quiet." She hissed as she looked over her shoulder to make sure that Henry hadn't left the kitchen. When she was sure that he hadn't she took a step out of the house and glared at the man until he took a step back. "There is nothing for us to discuss. I already told you that I am going to raise this child by myself."

"That's unfair and you know it Regina. You have no right to keep me from my child." David declared as he stared the brunette down.

The former mayor couldn't help but snort as she replied. "You're child? A week ago you didn't even know about this baby and know you are claiming rights? No. It doesn't work that way. This is my baby."

David could feel his anger rising and he shook his head as he took a step closer to her. "It is our child. We slept together. We made this baby. It's made up of both of us. You don't have a right to keep me away from the baby."

Standing her ground Regina stared the taller man down. "I have every right in the world. I'm carrying this child. I'm giving birth to this child and then I'll raise him or her on my own. I don't need you, shepard. Now go back to your precious wife and forget about all of this."

"And if that baby comes out looking like me? What will you do then, Regina? People are going to notice. You won't be able to hide it." David declared.

"You aren't the only blond man in the world, David. I can explain whatever this child looks like anyway I please. But that won't happen because the parentage of this child is no one's business. I don't care what these people in this town think." It was a lie but it was what she needed to say to him.

"I care! Regina. I care. You can't just keep me from seeing this child. You live here and from what I can tell by you coming back to stay in this house is that you are planning to stay. You expect me to just keep my distance. Keep away from my child while you raise him or her to believe they don't have a father? That's bullshit and you know it. I am not going to let you keep this child from me. You made sure that I couldn't raise Emma. You won't keep this one from me." His gaze intense on her own but there was a sadness in his eyes that he couldn't hide. That he wasn't going to hide. She had to see that this plan was stupid. That she just couldn't keep his child from him. It wasn't right.

Regina actually flinched at the mention of Emma. She opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't. She saw that sad look on his face and she grew tired. So damn tired. She didn't want to fight him on this anymore because she wasn't going to change her mind and she knew that he wasn't either. In any normal case this would be settled in some sort of court but that was out of the question since no one could know that David was the father. She leaned heavily against the door as she stared at the man before. "And what do you recommend, David? Do you want to go public and say that this child is yours? Do you want to explain to your wife that you impregnated her nemesis? Explain to your friends and your daughter that you are expecting a child with the Evil Queen?" She noticed the unreadable expression that crossed his face and she took it as disgust and she ignored the way it made her chest clench. But it was just what she needed to gain back her nerve. She stood up straighter and she stared him down. "Just as I thought. What I plan to do is for the best you, me and more importantly this baby. I will not be changing my mind. What you can do is just forget about any of this and get the hell of my porch." With that she turned on her feet and went back inside her home and shut the door behind her.

David stood there in shock. This conversation went just about the way he believed that it would. Which sucked. He wanted to change her mind not be reminded of the points that he was already thinking about before. But he would try again and again until he got her to budge. Until they could figure out what truly was best for all of them.

He knew that she was still at the door, probably waiting for him to leave, so he leaned in and said. "We aren't finished, Regina." he swear he heard her scoff and he pictured her rolling her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure that image brought a small smile to his face but it did. And with that he took his leave from her porch. Already trying to think of a way he could make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! It took me a while to write this one since it kinda took a direction that I wasn't entirely planning in going on. But I'm sure that it's going to be okay and you'll guys like it! As always enjoy and review!**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters.**

Regina found that after her encounter with David on her doorstep she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the man. And she hated him for it. He had brought up points, most of which she had already been thinking about, and now she had her doubts. What if this baby did come and favored him in the looks department? How would she explain that? She hadn't thought of this before since she was sure that she was banned from this town for the rest of her life. But here she was and she had no plans on leaving, not when her son wanted her to stay. But what was she going to do?

These thoughts plagued her mind for the rest of the day and would have followed her into the next day if it wasn't for her son being there with her. Henry distracted her from her thoughts with his planned day. Breakfast together, playing games and even a trip to the park were all on the agenda. Regina did all of this with just her son in her thoughts. She ignored the looks she got from people on the way to the park and she ignored the looks she got at the park. She focused entirely on her son and she enjoyed herself. It was a nice day.

It stayed nice up until Regina had the pleasure of running into David once again. Well, it couldn't be called running into him since he seemed to be waiting for her and Henry to pull into her driveway.

"Why is grandpa here?" Henry asked from his seat in the back.

"No idea." Regina said without the growl that was building in her throat. She parked her car in the garage and waited until Henry got out before she was leaving the car and locking it behind her. "How about you go seat up your gaming system. We can play a few rounds of that game you are always raving about. I'll go see what your grandfather wants."

As soon as Henry heard gaming system he was smiling and rushing out of the garage door and to the family room so he could set things up. He was still curious as to what his grandpa wanted with them but he wasn't going to press for any information. Well, not yet anyway.

Regina knew that David was probably waiting at the front door so she took her time settling in. She is trying her best to not let her anger get the best of her but it's hard to do by time she gets to the door and he stills there with that stupid smile on his face. "What the hell do you want?" She hissed as she looked to him.

"Hello to you too, Regina." David said with a roll of his eyes as he looked to the woman. His eyes taking her in before they settle on her stomach, his smile growing a little bit before he looks back to her face. "I just wanted to come by and see if we could have an actual conversation about all of this."

"Were you not listening to me yesterday?" Regina snarled as she looked to him with a frown on her face. "There is nothing to talk about."

"See that's where you are wrong." David said as he took a step closer to her. "There are plenty of things to talk about and we should talk about it now."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn." Regina snapped as she took a step back from him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He opened his mouth to say something else but he heard the patter of his feet and then his grandson was standing just behind his mother. "Hey, bud."

"Hey grandpa. Why are you here?" He asked curiously as he came up beside his mother and stared at his grandfather with a look of confusion on his face.

"I came by to check in and see how you guys were doing." David said, he noticed the the look on Regina's face so he made sure to keep that smile on his face and focus on his grandson. "What are you up to?"

"Mom and I were going to play a game on my playstation. Do you wanna play with us?"

Regina had to swallow back her noise of displeasure but she doesn't say anything against it. She doesn't want her son to become upset if she says how she's feeling.

"Of course. I mean if it's alright with your mother." David replied with that smirk on his face as he glanced towards the brunette.

"Please mom? It's been forever since grandpa and I hung out. It will be fun!" Henry said with a bright smile on his face.

"Fine." Regina said with a soft smile. She couldn't say no to that smile nor that hopeful look in her son's eyes. "You two play and I'll get lunch together." she didn't want to be near David but she also wanted to give the two of them some time together since it was obvious that Henry did miss his grandfather. After getting a nod from her son she turned on her feet and moved back into the house and went straight for the kitchen. She could hear Henry taking David to the family room and she breaths a sigh of relief as she started working on lunch. She turned her music on and hummed softly as she worked on the grilled cheese sandwiches and salad she was craving so badly. So she was so invested in what she was doing that she didn't hear David join her in the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin as he said her name. She whirled around to look at him with a carrot in one hand and a knife in the other. "What the hell!" She snapped.

David held his hands up in a motion of surrender and he offered her one of his charming smiles. "I just came to see if you needed any help."

"And Henry?"

"He beat me at least three times and said that I needed a break before he kicked my butt again." David said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck with his fingers. He looked to her with a hopeful smile. "Perhaps I could help you in here while I lick my wounds?"

Regina noted that smile and she ignored that feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. "Fine." She nods started to the tomato. "Make yourself useful and wash that and cut it so I can add it to the salad." she turned her attention to the carrot she was cutting after she passed him a spare cutting board and a knife.

David washed his hands first and then went to work on the tomato. He was silent for a few moments as he worked before he said. "Regina. I really think.."

But Regina cut him off. "Not right now, David." Her head tilting in the direction of where her son is. "I've been thinking more about our...situation..and I believe that we should talk more about this but not right now. Not with Henry being so close." she sighs as she grips her knife. "Monday. He is going back to school and I'll be free to talk." And she figured that by Monday she'd be able to gather her thoughts and actually be able to talk to him about this. That maybe a way for this to work out would come to mind.

"Alright. Monday." David said with a firm nod of his head. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. By Monday he had to hope that he'd be able to think of something that would change Regina's mind and think of a way or this to work out. He had time now and that was all that he needed.

~*~*~Sheriff Station ~*~*~

Emma was busy with writing reports but took pause when she heard the knock. She glanced up and noticed that her mother was there. "Oh hey." she looked the woman over and she noticed that she didn't look so good. She frowned as she pushed back from her desk and gestured for her mother to come further into the room.

Mary Margaret walked further into Emma's office and plopped down in the empty chair. She glanced around the room before looking back to her daughter. "I take it your father isn't here?"

"No. He's out doing patrols." Emma said with a shake of her head. She nibbled her bottom lip for a few seconds as she fiddled with her pen. "Do you want to talk about ya know anything?"

Mary Margaret forced a smile as she shook her head. "No no. Everything is fine." her smile faltered as she shook her head. "Everything's not fine. I actually thought everything was going to be okay. That the curse was going to end. That I was going to see you again. That after the curse broke everything was going to go back to normal. Perhaps that was foolish?"

Emma frowned a bit and she replied. "Why do you think that? We're together. Isn't that a good thing?" She knew that her mother was upset about whatever was going on with her father and her but she had hoped that being here was something good at least.

Mary Margaret's eyes went wide when she realized what she said and how it might have sounded. She quickly leaned closer to the desk and grasped Emma's hand. "It's better than just a good thing, Emma. You being here after so long of not having you is better than anything." her smile bright as her eyes shone with tears. "I love you more than anything. I'm just..I'm just a bit lost. I suppose. As you can probably tell things aren't going well with your father. I'm not sure if it's because of the curse or if it's just us but it feels like..it feels like we are losing each other and I don't know how I feel about it or what we can do. And I know I shouldn't be talk to you about this because it isn't fair to you but I just." tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head.

Emma sat there for only a few seconds before she was moving and wrapping her arms around her mother. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be because before she knew that Mary Margaret was some kickass fictional princess and before she found out that said princess was her mother she was her friend. Her first friend in such a long time. And this friend, her mother, was crying and lost and Emma had to do something to help her. "Hey? How about I call Ruby and we have a girl's night? We can go to my place. Eat bad food and watch bad movies and just ignore everything."

Mary Margaret sniffed softly and nods her head as she thought about it. "Bad food? I hope you mean rocky road ice cream and pizza."

"Pizza with the works." Emma promised as she rubbed her mother's shoulder. "Nothing happens in the town so me leaving early is more than alright. And I think that Ruby's off as too. So what do you say?"

"Let's do it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of earth! So sorry this update took so long. School has been hectic and every time I tried to sit down and write this chapter something came up or I didn't like what I came up with. So this is the final draft. I hope you guys like it. I'm hoping to have the update up in a week. Hopefully.**

 **I don't own OUAT nor these characters.**

Pregnancy was a complicated thing. Regina seemed she had a love/dislike relationship with the whole process. Of course she loved the fact that she was pregnant. The fact that she was carrying a child, a child that was hers to love, care for and protect was one of the greatest things to ever happen to her, Henry being the first of course. She loved placing her hand on her belly and being able to feel the kicking of small feet or little nudge of a hand or two against the palms of her hands. She loved looking at her ultrasounds, thinking of the various ways she was going decorate the nursery. With her mind focused on all the good things that came with her pregnancy it was nearly easy to forget about the things she disliked about being pregnant.

Almost.

But everytime her stomach turned at a smell that use to be normal, every time she dropped to her knees to throw up the contents of her stomach, every time her back ached or her feet throbbed she thought about the things she didn't like. She would try her best to focus on the good things when times like that happened but Regina wasn't known for looking at the silver lining. But she tried her best.

Like she was trying her best right now. It was Monday morning and she had just sent Henry off to school. It started off as a nice, the mother and son duo had a nice breakfast together and after a last minute homework check Henry was off to school. Which left Regina home alone. Thankfully, that was when the nausea crept upon her. She had spent most of the morning kneeling in front of the toilet dry heaving. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that she realized that David had said that he was going to be stopping by today so they could talk. She groaned softly as she got herself up and took her time washing out her mouth then making her way downstairs so she could greet him at the door.

David had been worried that Regina wasn't home or worse that she was ignoring him. He stood there for what seemed like hours but it was probably only a few minutes before the door was opening and Regina stood before him. He could tell that he caught her at a bad time and he hope that he hadn't woken her up from a nap. "Hi."

Regina was silent for a few moments before she glanced around the street, making sure no one was out and would see the charming Prince at the doorstep of the Evil Queen, once she was sure no one was looking she was opening the door wider and letting him come inside. "Hello."

The blond walked further into the home and turned to look at Regina as the brunette shut the door behind him. He offered her another smile as he said. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time." he was nervous and he truly didn't understand why. He was only here to talk. Thought the topic of their discussion was serious, life changing and a list of other words that made his stomach churn.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of morning sickness." She answered with a wave of her hand. "I was just going to make a pot of tea to see if it would help. Do you want anything?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen. She could hear his boot covered feet following her to her kitchen and then they paused as she made her way over to the stove. She turned to look at him and raised a brow at the look she saw on his face. "What?" her brow raised.

David had been focused on the way the former Evil Queen walked. The way her hips swayed, the way her voice sounded as she spoke and that baby bump exposed on her belly. Their child. A smile that wouldn't leave his face appeared and that same smile was still on his face when the woman he had been admiring looked to him with that raised brow that use to piss him off but now he couldn't help but find endearing. What in the hell was wrong with him? He was a married man. He loved his wife more than anything. He shouldn't be here. Just like Regina shouldn't be pregnant with his child but here they both where. He raked his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking. I'll take some water."

Regina could tell from the look in his eyes that something was bothering him but he didn't tell her and she wasn't going to press him. "The glasses are right there." she gestured towards the cabinet before she turned her focusing on fixing her tea and then grabbing some crackers she could munch on. Hopefully those wouldn't mess with her stomach.

He merely nods his head and moves to the cabinet to get his glass and then he was pouring himself a glass of water. He takes a sip before he is turning back to look at the woman still standing at the stove. "You should sit down. I'll make your cup."

Regina raised a brow at him but then offered him a grateful smile as she took her spot at the counter. She watched him as he grabbed her mug and a teaspoon. "I take three spoonfusl of honey with my tea. It's right there above you."

"Gotcha." He turned back around and went to work making her cup of tea. He couldn't help but think about the last time they were in this kitchen together like this. Him preparing something for her and her sitting there at that counter top. It had lead to the child she was now carrying. A smile came to his face and for the life of him he couldn't get it to fade. He was going to be a father again. Yeah, he didn't know what Regina wanted to do but he hoped, hoped, that he would be able to be apart of this child's life in any kind of way. His thoughts were disturbed when the kettle indicated that the water was ready so he focused on pouring the hot water into the waiting mug and adding the amount of honey that the woman had requested. Once he was finished he grabbed the platter of crackers and moved so he was seated across from Regina at the island. He offered her a grin as he placed the offerings before her. "Your highness."

Regina couldn't help but smirk at him and she carefully grasped the warm mug between the palms of her hands and sighed. "Thank you." it was quiet for a few moments as she took a few sips from her mug. She was buying time and she knew it. Just like she knew that the conversation that they were about to have was very important. It was going to change things for not only themselves but this child growing inside of her. Their child.

David waited as patiently as he could for Regina to say something, anything, he knew that she was probably thinking and he knew better than to bother her but this silence was driving him nuts. So eventually he cleared his throat and looked to the woman across for him. "We should uhm..talk yeah?"

"Yes. We should." Regina replied with a soft sigh. "After some thinking I realized that what you said was correct." A look crossed her face as if it was painful for her to admit that the former shepherd had been right about something. She waited a few seconds before she continued. "It would be wrong of me to try and keep this child from you. You are the father and to deny you of that experience again.." she shook her head with a sigh before she was taking another sip. "Which is why I believe the best course of action is to talk to your wife about this." she looked to him as soon as she said those words to gauge his reaction.

At first David was smiling because Regina said that he was the father of the child. The he could be in their child's life. But that smile was fading as soon as she said they would have to tell Snow. He knew that they would eventually but the thought of doing so made his chest hurt and his stomach clench up. "I know we do but I...I don't know if I can."

"That's the only we can go about this, David." She reasoned as she placed her mug of tea down and scooted closer to place a hand on his. "It's not like we had sex when you two were married, well knowingly married. It was during the curse. You didn't know who I truly was." She frowned as she spoke and she drew her hand back from him. "Which I apologize for. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

David wanted to chase her retreating hands but they were now resting on her lap. He shook his head slowly as he said. "Don't apologize, Regina. You didn't force me into sleeping with you. You didn't poison me or drug me or use my heart to do it. I did it myself because I wanted to." He shrugged his shoulder a bit before he said. "Thanks for apologizing though." he offered a smile before it faded and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I know we have to tell Snow and Emma and Henry. I just..I'm worried how they will react to this. I know we were cursed when it happened but.."

"The entire situation is messed up. I'm pregnant by my son's grandfather. Who in a sense happens to be my step son-in law. Who is the father of my enemy who is also the mother of my child." Her face scrunched up before she shook her head. "Explaining the family tree to this child is going to be hard." her hand moving down to rest on her belly.

"We'll get through it. I know we will, Regina." He meant that on the lines of the family tree thing and everything else. He knew that they would be able to make this work. "When do you want to tell the others?"

Regina nibbled her bottom lip gently. "When we figure all of this out. They will have questions and concerns and I want to be prepared for them. The question that I feel will be on everyone's mind is what are we going to do." her eyes moving to look at him as she posed it.

"Meaning..?"

"Meaning how are we going to share custody of this child." Regina clarified with a soft sigh. "I won't keep you from seeing the baby, David. I won't stop you from being in his or her life. You can come over anytime you want.." she paused there and her face scrunched up before she added. "Within reason and see the baby. "

David sat there for a few seconds at hearing all of this leave Regina's mouth. Who was this woman and what had she done with the Evil Queen he knew? But then he thought about that woman that had opened herself up to him months ago in this kitchen and in her bedroom. He thought about the woman he saw around town with her son and of course the woman he witnessed the week before. Henry had changed her for the better and he was glad for it. She deserved this kind of happiness. Realizing that he should probably say something before she got cross with him he quickly clears his throat and nods his head. "Thank you, Regina. I have to ask though. You keep saying come over here and seeing the baby. I wouldn't be able take the baby with me..?" he asked this as carefully as he could but from the look that crossed her face for only a few seconds he knew that it still bothered her.

"I'd rather you didn't." Her voice soft as she started to speak. "No offense, David. But I don't trust the people in this town that you call friends. The Blue Fairy being one of them. I don't want this baby put in any kind of danger but those that think the baby would be better off away from me and with someone 'good'. Especially when they find out the good person that fathered this child is you.I want the baby to be with me here in this house where I know she'll be safe." She didn't want to throw in the fact that she didn't want the baby around Snow. Not because she didn't trust the woman, though that was slightly true, but for the fact it was one thing knowing that your husband got another pregnant it was a whole other ballgame having to deal with the child in your own home. She would not have Snow resent her child like Regina herself had once resented Snow. She took a sip of her now warm tea to try and calm her racing thoughts. "Do you understand that?"

David nods his head slowly as he replied. "I understand it." He hoped that eventually she would change her mind. But he knew that would take time and he didn't care. As long as he got to see his baby. He didn't care where he had to go to see her. Regina had called the baby a girl and Henry seemed to think it was a girl so he was going to mentally call it a girl as too.

Regina relaxed a bit when David agreed with her and she nods her head slowly as she said. "Good. Alright. That's settled. I'm sure they'll have other questions as we'll but that's the one I wanted to make sure was clear to not only them but you as well." She was sure that there was bound to be loads of questions from her son, concerns and perhaps even tears and words of anger as too. She would have to mentally prepare herself for that backlash. It was going to hurt but she would deal with it since she knew she deserved it.

"When should have this talk?" David asked curiously. A part of him wanted to wait a little bit longer. To have the chance to keep this just between the two of them for a little bit longer but the other part of him knew that keeping this secret for much longer was not going to be a good thing. It would be best to get everything out in the open so they could deal with the consequences.

"Friday would be best. Henry is out of school for the weekend. I'd rather not send him to school the following day with so much going on. It will give him, as well as the others, a chance to talk about everything." Regina reasoned as the plan started to slowly form in her mind. "We could have dinner. I'll invite you all over and then we shall discuss this."

Friday. Friday was a good day. It would give him the time he needed to mentally prepare for this conversation. "Friday sounds perfect."

Regina breathed a soft sigh of relief as he agreed. Now she had a week to get this together. A week to figure out how to explain this to her son and the others. A week full of more moments with her son that are untainted by the information she has been keeping from him. She had to hope that it would go over well enough but she was sure that it wasn't going to go as expected. Nothing in her life ever went as expected. With a heavy sigh at that thought she said. "Friday."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this took so long! Life got in the way of things but I'm hoping to start updating this story every other weekend? I know that I'm going to be around more to finish not only this story but the other one I have going. Once again sorry for the super long wait! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

-That Friday-

Regina was bustling around the kitchen trying her best to ignore the doubts rising inside of her. She didn't want this dinner to happen. A hand fell to rest against belly as she closed her eyes for a few seconds to try and gather herself. Things were going so we'll and she didn't want for them to change like she knew they would after this dinner. She wanted to have the love that Henry was finally offering her again, she wanted this budding friendship with Emma. But she knew that all of that was likely to change once this dinner was over. She knew that they had the right to be upset with her, the right to hate her, especially Snow. She that telling them it happened during the curse wasn't going to change anything. She deserved whatever they had to say and though she didn't like it she knew that she deserved it.

There was a thousand scenarios running through her head but they all ended with her being left alone with her own heartache and her tears at the dining room table. But she couldn't think about that right now. Not when she still had the time to leave all this behind. She could still return back to her apartment in Boston. She could leave this town behind and the bad memories along with it. She could raise her daughter (or son) by herself and not worry about the whispers or the looks that came with this town. She could do it.

But she knew it wouldn't happen.

She wouldn't let herself runaway from her problems, from her past and especially not from Henry. She knew he was going to be upset with but she hoped, god how she hoped, that he would eventually forgive her for what she had done. That he would understand somehow and find it in his beautiful little heart to still love her and to love his little sister.

So, with her son in mind she dropped her hand from her stomach and shoved her thoughts of running and hiding aside so she could focus on making dinner for her guest. She wanted to go with her signature dish of lasagna but considering the last time she made it for David things got a bit out of hand. So in the end she decided that chicken Parmesan over spaghetti with a side of Caesar salad and garlic knots would be the best course of action.

Cooking took her longer than it usually did. When she wasn't dashing off to throw up (she wasn't sure if she would handle chicken again after this) or munching on strawberries she was dealing with Henry. He was out of school and had shown up after school with homework, news and a desire to help and find out what was happening. She did her best to keep her face calm and not give away anything about what was going on and why she was hosting not only him and Emma but his grandparents as well. Eventually she passed him a plate of cut up apples with caramel to dip them in and sent him into the family room to play whatever video game he was into at the moment. Once she was alone she was able to focus more on dinner and making sure that everything was perfect. Even though she knew the night was going to end badly she at least wanted the dinner to be good.

-later that night-

To say that things were awkward was perhaps an understatement. Emma and her parents had arrived right one time and had been greeted by Henry. He was excited to have his entire family here for family dinner so he was quite alright with carrying the conversation. While they waited for the food to finish they spoke in the hall about Henry's school and everything he was learning. They spoke about him wanting to learn archery and how to handle a sword, something his grandparents were very excited to hear and offered right away to teach him. When that conversation ended they stood there awkwardly. Thankfully, the timer went off and Regina was excusing herself to scurry into the kitchen to gather the food and bring it to the table.

David wanted to go and help her, not wanting her to carry all of it by herself. But he let himself get dragged with his wife and daughter into the dining room by his very excited grandson. He took a seat beside Snow and across from Henry while Emma sat beside Henry. Which Regina at the head of the table when she returned. He noticed that the salad and garlic knots were already on the table and hoped that he could just stuff his face with food throughout all the small talk so he wouldn't have to say anything that would move the conversation in the direction of Regina or the child she was carrying. He expected it to happen eventually, he knew how excited Henry was to be a big brother and he also knew that Regina was ready to get this over with. He could only hope that the both of them at least waited until they had dessert.

Of course he wasn't so lucky. His grandson seemed to pick up that he was thinking about the baby so of course he had to declare. "Mom is going to let me pick out the baby's name."

Regina nearly choked on her bite of pasta. She took a sip of water and took a bit of time to wipe her face before replying. "Henry. I said that you could pick the middle name. Not the first." She reached to poke him in the nose. "Though I'm willing to consider first name if you can offer a name that's not from one of your comic books."

A huff escapes from the boy as he replies. "I still think Wanda or Natasha is a good name."

Emma snorts around her forkful of parmesan and manages to swallow her food before she replies. "Wanda? Kid, seriously? At least go with like Mary Jane or something classic and traditional. Your mom doesn't seem like a Wanda kinda girl."

Regina's eyes narrow at Emma's for a fraction of a second before looks towards David, giving him a nod, before she clears her throat and places down her glass. "I want to to discuss something with you all. The news might be...I know it shall be upsetting and I only wish for you to know that I am sorry about it. That…" she pauses as Henry grabs her hand. "Henry?"

"You aren't leaving? Mom..you can't leave. Please don't leave." His bottom lip trembling as he eyes his mother.

"Oh Henry. No." Her hand covers his and gives it a comforting squeeze. "Not unless you wish for me to go. I am going to be right here." She leans forward and kisses his forehead, savoring it because she fears that it might be the last time she gets the chance to do so. She eventually straightens up and focuses her attention once again on the adults in the room. She could see the fear and worry in David's eyes, the curiosity in both of Emma and Snows. God, it felt like her heart was going to beat right of her chest. She needed to get on with it already. With that she clears her throat and continues. "I'm just going to go right out and say it because I've never been one to beat around the bush. This child...this child was." her words seem to catch in her throat and she feels like she might vomit.

David sees how Regina pales and he knows that he has to step in. "The child is mine. She's carrying my child."

The silence that unleashes upon the room is deafening. Henry isn't entirely sure what he just heard or how it could be true and Emma seems to be in the same boat as her son. Beside Emma there is Snow sitting with a look of complete shock on her face. She looks from her husband to her step-mother and tries her best to process what was just said. "You...you got her pregnant?" Her voice cracks on the word she struggled to get out.

David's throat is dry but he manages to swallow and nod his head. "I did. It was during the curse. I.." he's lost for words because he can see the tears in Snow's eyes and he wants to comfort her. He wants to make her feel better but he can't bring himself to move forward because he knows that he doesn't have the right to touch her nor comfort her.

"It was my doing. After he woke up coma I invited him over for dinner and well it happened. I know now that it was wrong. He didn't have his memories and he had no idea who I was and I strung him along just because I wanted to make you suffer, Snow." Regina's voice growing soft as she manages a glance at her step-daughter. "I didn't..I wasn't thinking about anything besides that until it was over and I knew..I knew that I went to far. And I'm...I'm sorry." the words taste odd in her mouth but she speaks the truth as she keeps her gaze focused on the other woman.

Emma finally managed to find her voice as she glanced away from the spot on the wall she was staring at. "You're sorry?" She spits out. "You're sorry for sleeping with my dad? How fucked is that? How fucked up are you that you had to go and fuck him?"

Each word is like a stab to Regina's heart but she pushes herself up slightly and glares at Emma. "What your mouth around my son, ."

"You're son?!" Emma springs up, knees knocking into the table as she looks at her. "Do you honestly think he wants anything to do with you after this? You're pregnant with his grandfather's kid! Henry..get your stuff we're leaving. This was a mistake I shouldn't have called her back here. I'm sorry." She whirls around to look at her mother who had been silent this entire time. "I'm so sorry."

Regina's heart was beating wildly in her chest as she tried calm her thoughts but all she kept hearing was that she was a fuck up. That she shouldn't be here. That Emma was going to take her son...she was going to take her son.

"I'm staying here." Henry finally speaks up. This causes Emma to stop in her tracks and Regina's breaths to calm. The boy glances up to Emma and then focuses on his mom. "You're having grandpa's baby." his face scrunches up at just saying it. "But you said sorry..you..you seem to mean it. You came back even though you told me you were scared about how the baby's dad's family and friends would react if they knew you were pregnant. I'm not going to leave you, mom. I'm really confused by all of this but it happened during the curse. You aren't the same as you were a few months ago when it happened." his nose scrunching up once again at the it. He knew the basics about how babies were made and at the moment he didn't need to know anymore. He looked back to his blonde mother as he said. "I'm upset with my mom but I'm not leaving her." He knew in his gut that this was the right thing to do. He feared that if he left tonight he'd come back tomorrow and she'd be gone. Sure, this was all really, really, messed up but he wouldn't leave his mom for it.

"Kid.."

"You heard him." Regina breaths out. She feels as if a small weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Her son didn't hate her. He still wanted her even though she had messed up. Now she needed to focus on Snow. She glances towards the woman and realized that she was staring her down with an unreadable expression on her face. "Snow..?"

"We were cursed." The woman's voice was soft. "I can understand that we were cursed. David..you didn't know what you were doing so I can't completely fault you." She spares him the briefest glance before she focuses back on Regina, her eyes darting down to the bump she could see through Regina's dress. "But I can place the fault in you, Regina. You knew and you still did it. I can't..I can't even say anything. I just need to go. I need some time. I.." her voice cracks as she pushes herself up from the table. She's surprised that Emma's arm wraps around her and seems to hold her up. "I need to go."

Emma glares at Regina as she guides her mother out of the dining room. She spares a glance at David as she bites out. "Maybe you should stay at Grannys or something." With that parting word she was guiding Snow out of the house with a final slam of the door.

The three remaining people at the table sat silently for a few moments before Henry spoke up with a soft question "Are you guys going to get together?"

A sharp intake of breath is all Regina can manage at first before she shakes her head at her son. "No. No we are not getting together, Henry. What happened between David and I was a one time thing." She doesn't even spare a glance at David because she knew if she did that light fluttering in her stomach would only grow worse.

David slowly nods a head as his brows bunch together. "You're mother's right, Henry." He doesn't understand why his stomach clenches at his agreement and he surely isn't going to question it.

"We are not going to get together."


End file.
